<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's not a dream by chenziee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657916">It's not a dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenziee/pseuds/chenziee'>chenziee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It's the little things [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>10 Days of LawLu 2020, Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, Kinda, M/M, Post-Dressrosa, a little bit, day 2 - ocean deams, mostly it's just fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:34:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenziee/pseuds/chenziee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“What are you thinking about?” Law glanced at Straw Hat, who was standing next to him and idly chewing on a bone that had long since been picked clean. He sighed, suddenly feeling so very tired.</p><p>"The future, I guess," he said slowly as he shrugged. He wasn't even really sure what he <i>was</i> thinking about.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It's the little things [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>194</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's not a dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <b>10 Days of Lawlu 2020 Day 2: Ocean Dreams</b>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Staring out at the ocean in the direction of Dressrosa, which was by now long out of sight, Law wondered what was going to happen now. Admittedly, he had never thought this far ahead, never thought he would be <em> alive </em> this far ahead. Everything felt surreal; not because he was on board of a ship so atrocious it might as well be a fever dream, and not because the crew of said ship by any means shouldn't have been able to make it out of their <em> hometown, </em> much less all the way into the New World. It felt that way simply because Law was <em> there, </em>breathing the salty ocean air and hearing the sounds of the party going behind him.</p><p>Because Doflamingo was defeated, yet here Law stood, alive and relatively unscathed. </p><p>Earlier, Nico Robin had asked him what he was going to do now but Law didn’t have an answer for her. He could only smile and tell her to leave him alone because… because he didn’t know. Didn’t know what he should do, what he could do, what he <em> wanted </em> to do. He had never cared to wonder about what might be <em> after. </em> There had always been only Doflamingo but now he was gone and Law <em> wasn’t. </em> That would get some getting used to.</p><p>“What are you thinking about?”</p><p>Law glanced at Straw Hat, who was standing next to him and idly chewing on a bone that had long since been picked clean. He sighed, suddenly feeling so very tired.</p><p>"The future, I guess," he said slowly as he shrugged. He wasn't even really sure what he <em> was </em>thinking about.</p><p>Luffy hummed, jumping up to sit on the ship's railing and Law had to suppress the urge to grab his arm and drag him back down so that he didn't fall into the water below them. This idiot really had a death wish, didn't he?</p><p>Lazilly kicking his feet back and forth, Straw Hat frowned at him before he opened his mouth to reply, "Already making plans for the attack on Kaido? Torao, you really need to relax once in a while."</p><p>Law huffed out a laugh, shaking his head at how simple everything seemed to the other pirate. It was… kind of refreshing. "Sure, let's go with that."</p><p>Straw Hat cocked his head to the side as he regarded him, his frown deepening the slightest bit. "What is it then?"</p><p>A wry smile pulled on Law's lips and he glanced back in the direction of Dressrosa. It was so far beyond the horizon now that he wasn't even sure he was looking the right way anymore. "Just wondering what to do after Kaido," he said finally, his voice quiet.</p><p>"You stay with me," Luffy said with such finality that Law wanted to smack him.</p><p>"I'm not in your crew," he reminded him matter-of-factly.</p><p>Straw Hat grinned. "You could be."</p><p>Law shot him the most unimpressed look he could muster before he flatly refused. Like hell he was joining someone else's crew. He might be a little lost right now but <em> he </em> was the captain and he wasn't about to let someone <em> tell him </em> what to do, thank you very much.</p><p>"Alright then," Straw Hat conceded, the laughter that accompanied his words so light, so happy and unrestrained, that Law couldn't help but smile.</p><p>This man next to him was ridiculous, selfish, and undisciplined, always doing whatever the hell he wanted without care or regard for anything or anyone else and Law would probably never understand him, but… as frustrating as it was sometimes, it was just so <em> easy </em> being around him. Like <em> he </em> didn’t have to think or care either and Law realized he could really get used to the feeling. Surprisingly, it wasn’t as scary a thought as it probably should have been.</p><p>Finally breaking the comfortable silence that had settled over them, Straw Hat tossed his bone into the sea and asked, “So if you’re not joining my crew, what do you <em> want </em>to do?”</p><p>“I don’t know.” Law sighed, tearing his eyes away from the ocean to look at Straw Hat instead. “Getting back to my crew comes first, then we go after Kaido since that’s inevitable now but after that…” He let his words trail off, simply shrugging as he chuckled humourlessly. It was stupid. He should be happy that they had managed to bring Joker down—and he <em> was </em> —but more that that, it was just so <em> strange </em> to finally accomplish something he had lived for, something he had been ready to <em> die </em> for, and Law just didn’t know what to do with himself.</p><p>“You can try going after the One Piece but know I will beat you to it,” Luffy suggested with a cheeky grin, as if daring Law to prove him wrong and Law couldn’t help but laugh.</p><p>“Don’t you have any other dreams beside finding the One Piece?” he asked, his voice still shaking with amusement.</p><p>Straw Hat huffed, crossing his arms over his chest in the most reprimanding fashion he was probably capable of. “It’s not a dream, Torao. I’m going find it.”</p><p>Law wanted to say something, to tease Straw Hat for his confidence, but he found that he couldn’t. It really was that easy to him, wasn’t it? If you want something, go get it or die trying. It was so straightforward and so very Straw Hat and Law wondered if it could be that simple for him, too.</p><p>Pushing himself away from the railing to stand directly in front of Luffy, Law looked him dead in the eyes before he replied, his words a direct challenge, “Not if I get there first, Straw Hat-ya.”</p><p>As expected, Straw Hat puffed up, baring his teeth at him as he leaned forward, his hands grabbing onto the railing being the only thing that kept him from falling off of it. “Try it then, <em>To-ra-o,”</em> he basically hissed and Law smirked.</p><p>“You’re on,” he muttered before he closed the distance between them, pressing his lips against Luffy’s in a gentle, yet desperate kiss.</p><p>Luffy didn’t even seem surprised by the action; it only took him a second to put his arms around Law’s neck, pulling him closer until Law was standing right between his legs, arms caging Straw Hat against the railing as they kept kissing, their lips slowly moving against each other, neither of them willing to pull away. </p><p>He really should have done this sooner, Law thought when Luffy’s legs came to wrap around his waist. He felt so stupid, like he wasted so much time worrying over nothing, but then any thoughts went out the window when he felt Luffy smile against his lips, the gesture making his heartbeat quicken as warmth spread from his stomach all the way to his fingertips. It was a strange feeling but he didn’t hate it; it was making his head spin but Luffy was right there to catch him, goofy smiles and lack of self-restraint and all.</p><p>Sometimes, the way Luffy only followed his instincts drove Law crazy and he was sure he was going to regret it soon but even so, he was willing to let this man drag him down with him. If it meant he could stay by his side, he would somehow deal with the chaos that would inevitably accompany them every step of the way.</p><p>When they finally pulled away from each other for air, Law took in Straw Hat's flushed cheeks, his wide, happy grin, his messy hair that danced in the ocean wind, and he laughed at the absurdity. Just days ago, Law was sure he was going to die; but now here they were, out of breath from kissing, both of them blushing and smiling like idiots.</p><p>He really hoped Cora-san was happy about how things turned out. After his talk with Sengoku, Law wasn't sure what it was that Cora-san had really wanted for him. Now that he thought about it, however, maybe the answer was a lot simpler than anything that Law had ever come up with. Maybe he only wanted for Law to follow his own dreams.</p><p>And although Law still didn't know what those were, he was going to stick around and try to find out. Maybe supporting the future Pirate King would end up being all he needed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really enjoyed writing this one, hope you liked it :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>